camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blitzkrieg Odinson
"I feel like I live in a world full of kindling, always being careful not to break something... to break someone. But you can handle it, can't you? See, what we have here is a rare opportunity for me to break loose, and show you just what a son of Thor can do." ~Blitzkrieg Odinson Blitzkrieg, often shortened to "Blitz", is the son of the Norse God of Thunder and Strength, Thor, and Camila, a human woman. He is seventeen years old. Since he is not an einherjar, he does not go to Valhalla, but rather goes to Camp Half-Blood alongside his second cousin Terrance Laufeyson, who he enjoys sparring with. (Article Under Construction.) Appearance He appears as a strongly-built, tall young man with spiky blond hair, peach-colored skin, and irritated-looking blue eyes. He has no facial hair to make note of. In his Thunder Blood form, glowing blue Norse runes cover his body, from down his arms ending at his chest. Voltage and electricity jump and dance around these runes, and his eyes become a deep gold. Personality Blitz has a relatively simple personality: fierce, prideful, and stubborn. He fears little, which is demonstrated when he directly and disrespectfully addresses Anubis, the Egyptian god of the dead. He has a bad habit of getting into fights, which has gotten him expelled from his high school, due to his hot-headed temper or just for the sport. His limited self-control extended to his temper, and as a result, it was short at best and murderous at the very worst. When sufficiently provoked, his anger could drive him into a frenzy, accompanied by levels of violence. He also takes it upon himself to deliver judgement to those he feels deserves it, such as bullies, and has a penchant for defending others in need. Though he likes to act antisocial, he appreciates the company of those he's fond of, even if he would never admit it. Despite being prideful, stubborn, and quick to anger, he is somewhat kinder to members of his family or close friends. When his family and friends are put in great danger, he does everything in his power to save them, and directs his rage toward the source of the problem. Biography Not much is known about Blitz's past, other than he was born into a low-class British household. His father had left him and his mother Camila to protect the other realms shortly after he was born, and he was forced to grow up fast to take care of his bipolar mother. A lack of guidance and being bullied by others, he became a juvenile delinquent, constantly getting into fights and even going so far as to join a gang. Thinking his life needed a better direction, he left the group and worked at several jobs to help his mother pay the bills, though he was often fired due to his hot-headed temper. One day, he was jumped and beaten by the group he left, and that was when his powers manifested for the first time, retaliating with power he could barely control and almost killing the group. Around this time, he was confused and troubled when he was confronted by his father, who came back. Blitz was furious and acted bitter towards him, accusing him of abandoning his family while also demanding an explanation for his new abilities. Thor eventually managed to calm him down, and took him to Asgard, where he learned to control his abilities in an unusually faster time than most other demigods, although his temper still remained. Some time later, he was sent to Camp Half-Blood instead of Hotel Valhalla (due to the fact that Blitz is not an einherjar) with his cousin Terrance Laufeyson, who he found annoying at first, until he eventually grew to like the son of mischief. Demigod Powers Normal Superhuman Strength: Blitz has extraordinary physical strength even for a demigod, considering he's a son of one of the strongest Norse gods. He has shown feats such as physically overpowering giants, snapping a dragon's neck, and beating a fully-mastered Zeus demigod, who was also an Archer of Apollo, in a no-punches-pulled sparring match based on pure power alone. Most opponents refuse to acknowledge he's anything close to human. Superhuman Durability: Blitz's skin, muscle, and bone tissue are much tougher than that of a normal human's. He unintentionally broke a boxer's wrist after taking a punch to the face, while Blitz himself was completely unfazed, and he was able to hold his own against Terrance, who has notable strength himself, and temporarily tanked the hits of Kaiden Odinson, whose power almost rivals his own. Superhuman Stamina: Blitz's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than the musculature of a human. His muscles produce minimal fatigue toxins during physical activity, enabling him to exert himself at peak capacity for extended periods without tiring. He even took on Atlas' Curse, and held up the sky for a full week, rather than the intended 24 hours. Superhuman Speed: Blitz is surprisingly fast, and has dodged a bullet at point-blank range (such a feat requires speed at least twice sound's). Static and small sparks fly from him whenever he moves quickly. Superhuman Agility: Blitz's agility, balance, and bodily coordination make him a great warrior in battle. He moves with incredible grace and speed. Asgardian Prowess: Being part-Aesir, he is stronger and faster in Asgard than he is anywhere else. Electrokinesis: Due to being a son of Thor, Blitz has a perfect affinity with lightning and electricity, as he is able to generate electricity from his body in a multitude of ways, though his power is only comparable by half to what his father can do. Weather Control: Blitz, while focused, can summon and can create giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, tidal waves, earthquakes, and torrential rains, though this ability is not as great as his father's. Thunder Blood A hidden form that not even his brothers Magni and Modi could tap into, Thunder Blood is the true Aesir form of Blitz, allowing him to access the power of a real Thunder God. It amplifies his abilities many times fold, and allows him to overpower even medium-tier gods such as the Greek God of War Ares, although he is still weaker than his father Thor. However, he can barely control this form, and has not unlocked its full potential, and cannot activate it at will, sometimes requiring an emotional trigger. He can sometimes only keep it active as long as his anger is. Increased Strength: In this form, Blitz is multiple times stronger than he normally is, blowing Mountain Giants away just from the shock waves of his blows, and beating down a fully-powered Ares. He has managed to physically overpower both Magni and Modi, who are also sons of Thor, both actual gods, and were stronger than Blitz's normal form, with little trouble. Increased Durability: In this form, Blitz has casually taken the blows of both Magni and Modi with little trouble, both gods being strong enough to destroy cities with just one attack. Increased Speed: In this form, Blitz moves as a literal bolt of lightning on the ground, about 1/3 the speed of light, or massively hypersonic. He has even caught Kaiden off-guard with this ability during the first few times he moved, and has left Magni and Modi unable to react. Increased Electrokinesis: A field of electricity constantly surrounds him in this form, striking anything that comes close without even looking. However he once, and only once used true electrokinesis in his Thunder Blood form. In that instance, he unleashed a blast of lightning so incalculatingly powerful, he burst open a portal to Jotunheim to get Terrance away from Kaiden. (Author's Note: Realm-travelling is said to be impossible without the Bifrost, so this is a huge feat that puts Blitz's attacks at a time/space dimensional level). At that same time, the lightning bolts that shot out in stray beams actually harmed Kaiden, (although the son of Baldur eventually healed) proving that his celestial electricity can cause harm to immortals. Weaknesses Mystical Metals: The only thing known to kill gods and demigods, it is very possible it can kill Blitzkrieg too. Temper: His brash lack of self-restrained impulse can lead him into large amounts of trouble, and can even cause his downfall. Thunder Blood's Price: His Thunder Blood form, while it grants Blitz remarkable abilities even among gods, can have disastrous results, as it strains his body to a great degree and leaves him tremendously fatigued afterward. He can barely control this form, and has not unlocked its full potential, and cannot activate it at will, sometimes requiring an emotional trigger. He can sometimes only keep it active as long as his anger is. The more energy he uses, the quicker this form burns out. Signature Weapon and Fighting Styles Blitz has the Airsplitter Cestus, a pair of large metal gauntlets, each forged resembling a ram's head, that greatly increase the strength of its wielder when they are worn. Given to Blitz from the dwarves in Svartalfheim, they are enchanted from the assistant forces of the Storm Giants. In addition to combat training from his father Thor and uncle Tyr (who is a Norse god of war, both Thor and Tyr in a tribe of gods centralizing war and battle), Blitz is an expert at boxing, and in that field keeps a "Southpaw" stance while fighting. That gives him a strategic advantage because of the opponent's perspective of tactical and cognitive difficulties of coping with a fighter who moves in a mirror-reverse of the norm. In addition to boxing, Blitz also has experience in Silat and Krav Maga, which are both extremely deadly combined with his strength and potential. Silat's style is typically marked with a lightning-quick attack style designed to close on Blitz's opponent as quickly as possible, attack and strike in all of the weak points exploited, then finish with a hammer blow to the face, throat, or kidney. Krav Maga was taught in response to Blitz's years of experience street-fighting. In addition to a mixture of multiple other martial arts and a lineup of particularly brutal holds, strikes, and takedowns, Krav Maga uses painful, breakingly-efficient methods to disarm an opponent of their weaponry and use that weaponry as a melee force against them. It encourages the guard to be raised in the possibility of another hidden weapon, and to end the battle as quickly as possible, no matter how dangerous the ways to end it are. As such, Blitz is not afraid to use lethal and efficient force should the situation call for it. Skills (adsf) Trivia Category:Norse Demigods Category:Males Category:Demigod Category:Alive Category:Powerful Category:Single Category:German Category:Danish Category:Swedish Category:Norwegian Category:Blonde Category:Blue Eyes Category:Electrokinesis Category:Protagonist Category:British